


I’m no good at goodbyes

by macandlemon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Ending, Castiel Angst (Supernatural), Castiel Deserves Better (Supernatural), Castiel Dies (Supernatural), Character Death, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, Chuck Shurley is God, Dean Winchester is Protective of Castiel, Dying Castiel (Supernatural), Emotionally Hurt Dean Winchester, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Sad Dean Winchester, Sad Sam Winchester, The Impala (Supernatural), Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23531269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macandlemon/pseuds/macandlemon
Summary: Chuck will do anything to get to the Winchester’s core, even if that means he needs to exterminate one of their closest friends.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	I’m no good at goodbyes

A chapter in chuck’s (God) autobiography 

~~~

No matter how hard I have tried to explain myself to the Winchester’s, they seem to ignore everything that comes off my lips and attempt to kill me instead. Of course, they fail every time, but it is sort of absorbing to watch the Winchester’s try to defeat me, God, creator of all things.  
Yet, recently I have grown bored of their constant fiascos, Sam and Dean have ruined almost everything for me, so I thought that I would just destroy this world, along with the Winchester’s, and start a new one. Except, there is one minor problem- they both have information that not I, or anyone else know about, not even their friends, probably to keep them safe, which is indeed smart. I have made an effort to talk to them head on, but they are still defiant against me. Though, I do not blame the two- I DID kill the child of Lucifer, who they had surprisingly become emotionally attached to and considered him “family.”  
But today, I am making a start to break the brothers, completely. If I’m going to get the information that I need out of them, I will do whatever it takes, including the execution of others, if it IS indeed what it takes. That being said, I thought I would start with the one.  
This one defies me, even though he was once one of mine. I have never done anything specific to hurt him, but I have damaged him, emotionally along the way of my journey(s). If I am going to make Sam and Dean Winchester feel like they have failed, I’ll have to take away his companions first to shatter them both, Once I’ve finished getting what I need from the the two, I will start a new world without any of the Winchester family. I do not need them for my entertainment whatsoever.  
That being said, the Seraph who dragged them both out of misery and fought by their side ever since.  
Castiel.

~~~

It was what seemed like a regular, sunny, Thursday afternoon. Dean & Sam were outside along with their best friend

The brothers were sipping cold brews, talking about whatever they like talk about, while Castiel, once Angel of the Lord, but growing weaker everyday, was about to wash Dean’s impala for him

They had got back from a case the night before and it was the messiest car he’d ever witnessed, so he offered to clean it for him

Dean brought out a bucket of soapy water and a grout sponge. “you sure you don’t want any help, Cas?” He asked, setting the bucket down next to him

“I’m sure, enjoy your day off, may be a while until you have another one” he chuckled lightly

Dean smiled back as a thanks to his friend and walked back over to Sam, who was looking out to the mountains afar

They both felt oddly calm. normal. like they had no problems in their life

If only that were the case

~~~

It’s around 30 minutes later, Castiel is almost done cleaning the Impala, while Sam and Dean are finishing their last drinks for the day, about ready to head back inside the bunker and call it a day

“Hello Castiel” Cas whirled back behind him, startled

“Chuck” he said with a low growl

He tried to summon his angel blade, but it wasn’t there, his confusion seemed to radiate off of him

“Oh! Sorry about that, I needed to borrow it for the moment” chuck said, taking the angel blade out the inside of his jacket

He looked back from his blade to chuck

“Leave them alone” Castiel said defiantly, making sure not to show any fear in his statement. though he was scared, not for him, but for his friends 

Sam and Dean were the only hope to stopping God, so it’d make sense for him to come after them 

“Oh, them?” Chuck replied, turning around to see the Winchester’s, around 50 ft away, facing opposite of them, unaware of his appearance

“I wasn’t planning on laying a hand on them”

he paused. “Then why’re you here?” he asked in genuine confusion

Chuck looked down to the ground, almost in shame it seemed. 

When he looked back up, Castiel noticed the slightest spark of sympathy form in his eyes

“I’m sorry it had to be this way Castiel” he said just before he took the angel blade and stepped forward to plunge it into the angel

Castiel doubled over onto chuck as he let out a whimper, fortunately loud enough for Dean to hear

Dean’s head whipped around just in time to see chuck drive the blade out and disappear, leaving him sliding down the side of his car

“CAS!!” Dean yelled out as he dropped his beer and sprinted towards his best friend, who had crumpled to the ground, Sam not far behind him

Dean landed on his knees next to him

“hey hey hey hey hey” he scrambled to sit Castiel up against the newly cleaned car

“no, please no no no no no” he pleaded as he took off his jacket to apply pressure on the wound that was spilling out crimson red, soaking his white button-up shirt under his trench coat

Castiel sat without movement while dean scurried to figure out what to do, his eyes spacing out into the sight of the mountains in the distance, he had never truly noticed them until now

“Sam! Go inside and get supplies!” Dean turned his head around to see his brother standing over him, paralyzed at the sight

He kept his gaze focused on his friend until he sprinted back inside to get what was needed

“Cas. Cas. HEY! look at me. look at me Cas” Dean shouted as he cupped his best friend’s head in his hands

Those blue eyes that he loved locked with his.

“I need you to stay with me, okay? Don’t fall asleep and don’t close your eyes. you need to fight this”

“tha..thank you, for everything” he said weakly

“no. you’re not dying. not today. stop the goodbyes and save them for another time” dean said, fighting back the tears pooling in his eyes

Castiel didn’t reply

what felt like hours that was actually a few minutes, he finally spoke again 

“you need to let me go dean” he mumbled out to him

“no” dean replied coarsely as soon as Cas had finished speaking

“Dean”

“Cas”

“Dean” he said once again, with a more serious tone in his voice

Dean looked him in his eyes, devastated 

“You and Sam have been the best thing to ever happen to me, I failed you so many times and yet you still..”

he stopped abruptly to cough out sprays of dark red onto the gravel beside him

“..you still stood by my side” he continued, his voice rough

“Of course man, I would never leave you, you’re family Cas” said Dean, still applying pressure to the deep wound that Chuck unknowingly created in his presence

Castiel forced a smile that went away as quickly as it showed

Sam came sprinting back outside

“Dean!! All the supplies..everything it’s gone-  
Completely”

Chuck.

The sound of the wind through some of the pine trees and Castiel’s labored breaths was deafening

“damnit” dean cracked, tears beginning to drop out of his eyes

Sam squatted down slowly next to his brother, in front of the angel who was still leaning against the side of the car

“Sam, take care of your brother for me” he coughed out, his eyes trailed up to meet Sam’s

He nodded with a smile of sympathy “always”

“Dean” Castiel said, moving his focus to his grieving friend

“Be the hero I know you are”

Dean smiled, tears falling down his cheeks

“from now on, we fight for you and only you, Castiel” Sam said, putting a hand on his shoulder

Dean wanted to say words but he physically couldn’t 

He didn’t want to believe that the only true friend that had ever been by his side since day one was leaving, and he could have done something to stop it

“dean, it’s okay. I know” Cas said, Blue eyes still meeting with Green

“Go save the world you two” the angel said as a light began to burst through him, blinding both brothers in the process

~~~

Sam and Dean opened and uncovered their eyes when it was over, to see Castiel limp against the impala, black wings scorched onto the side of the car, stretching out from the middle to both ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Well this concludes the story, ALSO this came to me in a dream a few nights ago and I felt the need to share it. This is my first fic ever so please be nice, tips & and comments are appreciated❤️


End file.
